great_mapperdonianfandomcom-20200214-history
Mapperdonian Dictionary
Here, you can find Mapping definitions. Terms and Definitions If you want to add a term to the dictionary, please add it alphabetically. A - F * Alt '''(noun): A sockpuppet, or alternate account, made by someone, mainly because of their behavior and grammar. * '''Alternate Future of Europe: '''Another popular name similar to Future of Europe but included the "Alternate". It also used on popular name and was first used by MrOwnerandPwner. * '''Alternate History of Europe: A term for alternate history mapping series. Can start any time but they are changed slightly or more. * Antagonist Nation: A Theory (invented by Happydance) is the main villain in a series- i.e. an evil incapable nation that invades everyone or an evil space alien race- the idea of an Antagonist Nation is that, it's the main villain of the series. * ArceusFan2013: Mapping Mythology, a dark cold isolated one, whom was at war with Batran99 and MervueMeringue in the 'old' ancient mapping days... * Batikan: '''A term to describe someone removing all content from a page and leaving a message. * '''Batran Syncing: When nations sing the lyrics of a song playing in a mapping video (Such as in 99Batran's videos) * Fanners: A Fanner or just "Fan" (term from happydance9) is a person who is a fan of a mapper's series. Fans are people who are inspired by mappers, and want to make their own videos. They enjoy viewing mappers videos and one day want to become a mapper. So far, there are only three fans on mapping. * FoEmote: A picture template on the wiki that are produced for mappers when they ask for one and describe how they want it. * Future of Europe: The most common name for a mapper's series, starting with 99batran's Alternate Series - The Future of Europe. This popularity of the name caused the Wiki to be named in it's honour. G - M * Goners (noun): A term made by Goldenrebel25, it means people who joined the wiki and added a lot of wars, chaos and just pure destruction to the wiki. They either left, were banned, or blocked. * Great War: A Great War is a war that encompasses most or all of the wiki, and can even stretch to other wiki's and Youtube. The term "Great War" is based on the term to describe the First World War in real life. * Half-Mapper: A half-mapper is a person who has mapping in their blood but has a different branch such as alternate history or just history simulation. * History of X: A term for historical mapping series', starting at the very beginning with MervueMeringue's History of Europe. Other continents have been done too, with MapAnimator's History of the Americas, 99Batran's History of (East) Asia, and MrOwnerandPwner's or EthanConquistador's History of Africa. * Mapperdonia: (Mappers for short) Usually used as the whole mapping community, it was based off the name Macedonia then it uses Mapper and created Mapper and -donia into a word Mapperdonia. See below for "Mappers" * Mappers: A Mapper (Popular term made by TheJarjar99) is a person who likes to draw maps and animate them for entertainment. They are typically a type of cyberculture. * Mapping Branches: A term used to also describe the different types of mapping, but includes Alternate History. * Mapping Dialect: A term made by 99batran to describe the different types of mapping. There is currently about 4-6 known Mapping Dialects. Traditional, Modern, Ethan, CookieDamage, Disturbedfan, Basic, MOAP(-um), and Realism. (Link would be added here to describe the detail) * Mapping Features: '''A term that was used for a feature been used for mapping dialects or simply mapping. This also includes cities, war territories, occupied zones, et cetera. * '''MON5 (Main Official Nations 5): It is the group of Main Characters in the community that includes Brabrantium, Miracium, Talin, Tybers, and Mamporia. They are used as promotion, Tradition, and to represent to mapping community. N - T * Official Nation: An Official Nation (Popular term made by Batran99)(Typed by memory, it is not as good as the original intent) is usually a personified entity impersonating or representing a fictional ideology in real life, pertaining to a fictional group of people. They usually fight one another through excessive means, such as living space or a political crisis. Basically Personified Countries that are fictional and original. Think of it like OCs (Original Character). * Operation: Peace: The 1st Plan when in war. To make peace with the opponent. * Operation: Surrender: The 3rd and final known plan in war. To surrender yourself, leaving the opponent to win. * Political Factions: The Political or non-Political Factions are the Political and/or Non Political Party Factions of the Wiki. * Primary Official Nation: Are official nations that the Mapper chooses to represent him or his own main character or something. (Example: Miracium, Brabrantium, Talin, etc.) * Proto-Mapperdonian Language: The theory of an early 2015 design for a Mapperdonian language. * Secondary Official Nation: '''Are your official nations that hence the title.(Example: Ingentium, Valgond, The Affasinid Chaliphate) * '''Superiority War: A Superiority war is a conflict usually consists of less than 5 registered people and tend to be fought in a secluded area. Most Superiority wars set the basis for a wiki war as both parties gain support. The purpose of these wars is to usually solve individual disputes through force. It was so far agreed to be one of the least destructive option of force. * Timeline: The Timeline of Mapperdonia is the Timeline of Mapping History which has been recorded here. U - Z * Wiki War: A Wiki War is a conflict of a considerable size on this Wiki. Usually consists of 5 or more registered people. All as from 2012 Category:Mapping Category:Dictionary